


here is where the wave broke (and turned back to the sea)

by hericide



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Flirting, M/M, Minor Character Death, coming home from war au, mentioned norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hericide/pseuds/hericide
Summary: Donghyuck is an intelligent young man, but he refuses to think about why Mark never comes home.





	here is where the wave broke (and turned back to the sea)

 

Donghyuck is fifteen years old when the country soon to be his breaks out into war.

The tensions between the four districts have always been palpable. Previous kings did what was best for Seoul, the country's Apex; they used arranged marriages and sharecropping contracts to keep the districts financially dependent on each other, and to keep their drama out of the Apex, to let it remain as the golden pillar of success and prosperity. While the plans work as they were supposed to, these past kings largely ignored the de facto caste system in place, too busy pushing their Seoul supremacist agenda to realize they were actually worsening the relations between the districts.

The civil war lasts only seven months and nineteen days. The Spit War, it comes to be called, due to the short length. Despite the minuscule duration of combat, twenty million people perish, soldiers and civilians alike. All landscapes had taken considerable damage as well. The country was falling apart at the seams and none of the districts seemed willing to lay down their weapons for the sake of the nation.

It's sixteen year old Donghyuck who drafts the peace treaty in place of his father, the king, who has long ago forgone the formalities of normal human function. He waits patiently on his deathbed for his life to end, and it disgusts Donghyuck that he's given up so easily. Most would think a war that threatens to rip his country apart stone by stone would light a fire under someone, inspire them to action. The disaster seemed to push Donghyuck's father even further into the arms of terminal illness and the despondency that comes with it. Each day it takes to gather the district leaders and have a cordial meeting, each day Donghyuck's father refuses to see anyone other than his wife, each day that Donghyuck is forced to leave his childhood behind, he resents his father a little more than he did the day before.

After two weeks of revision, pleading, and subtle threatening, the peace treaty is signed by all four district leaders before they're thrown into prison for committing treason. Donghyuck is hailed as the nation's hero, the nation's next brilliant young mind, alongside his constant title of both a royal and religious figure.

Monarchs are very important in Seoul. They are said to have the Divine Right of Kings, given permission to rule by one of many gods. Since birth, Donghyuck was given the right to rule by the god of the sun. He is a rarity; the first young monarch in several millennia to be looked over by a god of nature instead of a god of material items, like rice, or a god of a concept, like prosperity. Donghyuck has always been an important national figure, so add in the fact that he rescued his country from the descent into utter chaos and you've got the single most important, influential person in eastern hemisphere.

There is a parade held in his honor, where he is reunited with all but one of his friends, all of whom welcome him back like regular old Donghyuck and not the 'Seoul's Sun Savior' or any other ridiculous nickname people wanted to give him.

While the parade is taking place, Donghyuck is technically still a prince, but the civilians still honor him as the king anyway. It has been his acting position for so long that it just feels correct to address and serve him in that way. It is not until he comes home and finds the motionless body of his father that his kingship is official. Donghyuck is, unsurprisingly, indifferent. He doesn't attend the funeral or any of the legal proceedings that follow, knowing good and damn well that the throne is his, if not by birth right then by his contribution to the war effort.

Donghyuck is an intelligent young man, but he refuses to think about why Mark never comes home.

 

Mark was an adult when the war began, so his appearance in the military was required. Donghyuck begs Mark to let him make an exception for him, but Mark gently turns him down in what is probably the first time in his life.

"It is my duty as a Seoulite to fight for the protection of my Apex," he starts before kissing Donghyuck on the forehead, "and for the person who occupies the Seoul throne."

He's reluctant to let Jeno, Renjun or Jaemin leave either. He says they are too young, have too much life left to live. Jaemin counterattacks, reasoning that if Donghyuck, the same age as them, could prepare to be king, then they could go to the military and do him proud. Donghyuck's eyes water as he says his goodbyes to his dearest friends.

He puts his foot down when Jisung and Chenle attempt to receive their own uniforms. Putting his foot down involved getting on his knees and begging them not to risk their lives, but Donghyuck had no shame. The younger ones share a look, making a mutual decision to stay with him. Jisung scolds Donghyuck for begging, because he is to be a king and kings do not beg, but he presses a small kiss to his forehead afterwards as if to soften the blow.

Donghyuck awakens the next morning to a one page letter from Jisung, explaining how he has left in the middle of the night to retrieve his uniform and fight as a Seoulite. Donghyuck cries, despite Jisung's explicit request not to, written in the letter just above his terribly childish signature. It reminds Donghyuck of how young Jisung actually is, and sends him into another wave of sobs.

He figures Chenle might be in on it, hell, might even be gone as well, because those two were always joined at the hip, giggling and whispering and holding hands, telling each other every thought that passes through their heads, unfiltered and pure. He is proved wrong when his bedroom door bursts open, revealing an equally rumpled and distressed Chenle, his own six page letter from Jisung crumpled in his shaking fist. Donghyuck and Chenle cry for hours together, and no one bothers them.

They become close after that. Chenle is there every morning to wake Donghyuck up, Chenle is there to help him draft the peace treaty, Chenle is there to cry with when Jisung's death notification arrives on the palace doorstep, Chenle is there to congratulate him when the king's crown is finally placed on his head.

From Jisung's departure onwards, Donghyuck vowed to himself to keep his friends as close as possible. Chenle invites himself to live in the palace and takes on the role as Donghyuck's assistant, his number one supporter. Donghyuck invites his other friends to stay with him as well. Renjun declines, living happily with his parents, but newly war orphaned Jeno and Jaemin join him in the high ceilings and lavish dinners.

They're annoying and they pry, but they're the closest thing Donghyuck has to family, and he loves them dearly.

Donghyuck's mother succumbs to depression mere months after her husband's death, leaving him with no other immediate family at sixteen years old. His next of kin was his eldest cousin Taeyong, who has his own empire to run in Busan. As sad as it is, no one cared too much about the death of Donghyuck's parents, even Donghyuck himself. As far as he was concerned, they had done nothing but give birth to him and provide the things that parents are supposed to provide, like food and shelter. Saying he doesn't miss them sounds too harsh, but there isn't anything to miss.

Donghyuck likes his new family much better anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chenle's voice is sweet like one of a songbird as he gently shakes Donghyuck awake. The sun, hanging low in the horizon, seems to rise slightly with the stretch of Donghyuck's arms. Chenle is always so meticulous with his timing, making sure his companion is one with the sun, maximizing the ability to function and increases the effectiveness of his decision making processes.

Donghyuck sleepily shuffles to his study where another blank sheet of paper stares him in the face. He is meant to draw up a new agreement with the North District about releasing prisoners of war. He stays in there for what feels like an immeasurable amount of time (which is actually only forty five minutes) writing and rewriting, until there is a knock on his door.

"Uh, Donghyuck?" 

"Good morning, Jeno. What is the matter?" Donghyuck tacks on the question when he sees his most easygoing friend looking so shaken.

"Your presence is requested, my lord," Jeno says, eyes cast down. That set off alarm bells in Donghyuck's head. None of his friends ever address him as their superior, and he likes it that way.

Donghyuck pushes his desk chair back, revealing that he hadn't changed out of his bed clothes. He's still barefoot, in his heart patterned boxers and white t-shirt. All he'd done is throw on his floor length monarch's robe, which he didn't even bother tying shut. Jeno splutters, laughter poorly concealed.

"Why are you laughing, Lee Jeno? Surely anyone coming to meet me this early in the morning will not mind my attire."

"Please wear your crown, young king. This is official business," Jeno muses, ignoring the question.

Donghyuck places his crown on his head gently, walking to leave the room. He pops his friend on the mouth as he passes his friend, as payback for all the formal talk. Jeno laughs easily and follows Donghyuck to the king's Greeting Room.

He swings the doors open dramatically, his eyes immediately finding Jaemin, Chenle and Renjun (who likely spent the night with Jeno and Jaemin. Donghyuck wants to know what's going on there) lined up near the wall opposite the door. Jaemin immediately bursts into giggles when he sees Donghyuck, and Chenle cracks a smile as well.

"Has my visitor not arrived yet?" Donghyuck asks as he stands in front of his throne.

"Your visitors," Chenle says, emphasis on the plural, "are in the hallway. Should I fetch them?"

Donghyuck nods his assent, watching as Jeno takes a place between Jaemin and Renjun and begins to gossip immediately, their voices hushed whispers. Donghyuck _really_ wants to know what's going on there.

Chenle returns with two men, dressed in military uniforms. The first one Donghyuck sees is tall, broad shouldered and objectively good looking. The second man is—

Mark.

It's Mark, Donghyuck realizes. Looking years older and more mature. And _handsome_. Mark has always been handsome in Donghyuck's adoring adolescent eyes, but now so much so that it almost hurts to look at him. He fills out his uniform nicely, and his pretty eyes are lowered to the ground and all Donghyuck wants to do is kiss him.

God does Donghyuck want to kiss him.

Donghyuck opens his mouth to speak, but before he can get a word out, Mark is dropping to his knees and pressing his forehead to the carpeted floor in a severe bow. Donghyuck feels so strange. This boy he loved—loves—kneeling before him as if he were a peasant, like he didn't kiss Donghyuck hot on the mouth and vowed to return to him not even a year and a half ago.

"Mark!" The taller man yells at his counterpart who is still on the floor. "Why didn't you tell me the king's son was hot?"

Donghyuck can hear Renjun's snickering coming from the side of the room, but he doesn't dare look in that direction. Renjun would never let him live it down if he saw how hard he's blushing.

Mark looks up in disbelief, swatting at the other's calf. His eyes are wide and expressive, as they've always been.

"Yukhei," Mark scolds, "This is your king. This is your god. Bow to him."

The man, Yukhei, blanches. "You...You're the sun god?"

When Donghyuck nods silently, Yukhei's eyes widen as well and he covers his mouth with absurdly large hands. His knees begin to fold into a bow. "Oh shit, I'm sor—"

"Do not bother," Donghyuck cuts in, slightly embarrassed. "Rise, Mark."

Mark rises from his knees and squares his shoulders, avoiding his gaze. From his raised platform, Donghyuck looks down at him suspiciously.

"Can we clear the room of any outside persons?" Donghyuck asks, but everyone knows it is not a question. Yukhei turns to leave, but Mark puts a hand on his arm, determined.

"Yukhei saved my life, and is one of my closest friends. He stays," he says, tacking on a hurried, "with your permission, of course," at the end when he observes Donghyuck's singular raised eyebrow.

Donghyuck leaves his platform, walking down the stairs. With each step he takes forward, Mark lowers his head further. His chin is touching his chest by the time Donghyuck is mere inches away from him.

"Why do you prevent yourself from looking into my eyes, Mark?"

Mark sighs, his eyes still closed. "My lord, can you please address me as my military title?"

Donghyuck hums. "And what title would that be?"

"General," Yukhei chimes in, sounding proud. Donghyuck finds it cute.

When his brain finally processes the words, he turns around to look at his friends with sharp eyes. "You three idiots served under him and none of you thought to tell me?"

"To be fair," Jaemin starts, scratching his chin, "I thought he was dead until about ten minutes ago."

"Pardon?"

"After the battle with Jisung," Jeno says his name quietly, fondly, and just hearing those syllables made Donghyuck's heart ache, "Mark disappeared too. Yukhei acted as the general for our last two months of service in The Spit."

"I got captured and taken prisoner by some North District radicals," Mark cuts in for himself. "They wanted to use me for information, but found out I knew very little that would help them. They were actually going to release me but then The Spit ended. They were displeased with Doyoung for signing the treaty and getting sent to the Apex prison. Somehow this translated into them keeping me for another year and then some."

Mark laughs a little when he sees Donghyuck's shocked expression. His voice softens. "What? I told you I would come back to you, didn't I?"

Donghyuck is suddenly hyper-aware of the five other people in the room and he blushes up to his ears. "That you did. But what you have not done, _general_ , is look me in the eye the entire time we have been engaged in this conversation."

"It is impolite and punishable by death to look a god in his eyes," Mark states simply.

"Is that so?" Donghyuck asks, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then why has Yukhei not allowed his eyes to stray from me since he set foot in this room?"

Chenle snorts behind them as Yukhei casts his eyes down and looks embarrassed. Donghyuck pities him a little.

"Because, my lord, you are dressed indecently and Yukhei probably hasn't gotten laid in like a year."

Everyone in the room laughs at that one, and Yukhei's embarrassment manifests itself a blush that he sports across his cheekbones and on his ears. His head had dropped as well, as if to hide his face. Donghyuck reaches up—and he really has to reach, Yukhei is ridiculously tall— and uses his fingertips to tilt the elder's chin up gently.

"Be not embarrassed, young general," Donghyuck smiles, and represses laughter as he hears the other's breath catch, "I like the attention."

Donghyuck moves to stand in front of Mark, lifting his chin up as well. "And you. Stop acting as if the line of my thighs have never graced your vision."

Mark stubbornly fixes his eyes on Donghyuck's forehead. Donghyuck sighs, deciding to try a different tactic. He maneuvers his hands to either side of Mark's head, the elder's jaw resting in the palm of his hands. He runs his thumb gently over one of Mark's cheekbones.

"General Mark Lee, as your god and your king, I order you to look your Full Sun in the eyes right now."

It works like a charm. Mark finally, finally allows Donghyuck to hold his gaze, and Donghyuck feels like he's coming home for the first time in almost two years.

Mark blinks owlishly at him, and that's all it takes for Donghyuck's dam to break. His arms slide around Mark's neck, and he is pleased when the elder wraps his arms around his waist in an equally as tight hug. Mark could pretend to be as cold and detached as he wants, but when it comes to Donghyuck and skinship, his force field weakens considerably.

Mark lifts him off the ground the tiniest bit, and rocks him back and forth in a way that is disgustingly romantic and sentimental. It's cheesy and so startlingly unlike Mark that Donghyuck buries his head deeper into his neck.

"I missed you so much," Mark gasps, hugging Donghyuck tighter, as if he's trying to gather up as much of him as possible. He feels Donghyuck's small grin, feels the vibrations of an "I missed you more" against his neck, and finally lets him go. Donghyuck's hands come up to cradle Mark's face again. Donghyuck leans in to kiss him, and would have, had a dramatically loud fit of coughing not sounded out behind them.

Donghyuck smiles as Mark keeps an arm around his waist as he turns.

In their moment, Donghyuck failed to notice Yukhei migrating to the other side of the room with his friends. He now stands between Chenle and Jaemin, grinning widely at the both of them. Jeno's eyes have disappeared and his smile has come out, and Renjun is wearing a tiny smile as well. Dramatic Jaemin is fake gagging, which Donghyuck laughs at.

"You're such a disgusting flirt, Hyuck," Jaemin says, giggling.

Donghyuck sticks his tongue at the younger. "Quiet yourself, Jaemin. You have two men to bend to your whims and I would bet my crown that you attempted to charm these men when they arrived."

Jaemin promptly shuts his mouth. He opens it again, only to tell Donghyuck to shut up. Donghyuck notices that he doesn't deny the two boyfriends comment.

Chenle, who has been mostly silent since he returned to the room, speaks up. "Yukhei says that the two of you are on your way to meet with his parents, so go on ahead. You will have plenty of time to yourselves, Mark. He will still be here."

"Yukhei, do I really have to go?" Mark whines, tightening his grip on Donghyuck's waist.

It's Jeno that gags this time. "This is actually disgusting."

"Yes, you really have to go. My mother has been dying to meet you since I told her you saved my life," Yukhei says, shooting Mark a look that shows it isn't up for discussion.

Donghyuck twists around to look at Mark. "I do not doubt that you have exhilarating tales of battle to tell to me, general."

"Donghyuck," Chenle interjects, looking scandalized, "do not purr his title like that. I know quite well that you like men in uniform but please...spare my adolescent eyes and ears."

"Think of the children," Renjun adds.

Donghyuck, for once, looks embarrassed, and the expression increases tenfold when he feels Mark shaking with silent laughter behind him. He playfully shoves him away, folding his arms and pouting slightly. He tries to maintain his sour expression after Mark pecks him on the lips, but he can't. The sun shines a little brighter when he smiles.

"Promise you will return by nightfall in a few days?" Donghyuck asks.

"I'll always come back to you," Mark replies, and it sounds so sincere that Donghyuck's knees wobble.

Chenle pushes on Yukhei's shoulder. "Xuxi, I have simply seen too much of this, _please_  remove him before we all become sickly from the sweetness."

Yukhei obliges, grabbing Mark's arm and dragging him out of the room, but only after he bows deeply and bids Donghyuck farewell. Once the doors shut behind them, Donghyuck clutches at his heart and dramatically swoons into his throne. Renjun rolls his eyes.

"Chenle, can you erase my responsibilities for today?" Donghyuck asks dreamily.

The younger giggles. "I did that as soon as he arrived here. I know what you arelike."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know," Jaemin says.  "Sappy—"

"—hopeless romantic—" Jeno tacks on.

As the four of them continue to toss in other adjectives to simultaneously describe and clown him, Donghyuck's chest feels warm. These four are his family. Mark is his family. And if they meet up enough, Yukhei can become his family too.

Donghyuck has never felt closer to home. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe I pulled this fic out of my ass in 4 days
> 
> thank u for reading!!  
> 180408  
> -M


End file.
